Love Me
by NicoleFelton
Summary: Hermione is plump and boring until Harry leaves her for a blonde bimbo. in a desperate bid to get him back, she transforms herself completely. but what happens when the plan backfires and she starts falling for the hogwarts bad guy?
1. Changes

Love Me. Chapter 1. Changes

**A/N: I own nothing except the characters u've Neva herd of. **

Hermione sat cross-legged in the middle of her room, fuming. She looked around at her lilac walls and then at the large pink rug she was sitting on. Wiping a strand of hair out of her eye she thought angrily to herself

"How dare he."

She walked over to her stereo, witch had The Calling blasting from it, and turned it up to 50.

At the end of her room there was a large, full-length mirror mounted on the wall. She walked over and stood in front of it. She looked at the girl staring back at her.

5"4

Frizzy brown hair

Puffy eyes

Plump

Knee length skirt

High neck jumper

No wonder Harry had left her.

No, Harry didn't want to be stuck with the top of the class, ugly, fat, goody two shoes, soon to be head girl. He wanted to go out with someone tall, thin and beautiful, someone daring, someone whose Blond hair fell gracefully below her shoulders, whose stomach didn't hang over a size 18 skirt, whose bum didn't look like the back of a lorry. In two words Harry wanted Rosalyn Haney.

Rosalyn Haney was a ravenclaw in Hermione's year. She was defiantly the prettiest in the year. She had a slim line, hourglass figure. Her big blue eyes sparkled. Her hair was naturally blond and always in perfect condition. Until recently she'd had a steady relationship with Ravenclaw quidditch captain Marcus Bromley. But she dumped him at the end of last year. She and Harry had more things in common than him and Hermione ever could. She loved quidditch and was keeper on the ravenclaw team. She too was an orphan. Her mum died when she was eight and her father left before she was born. She currently lived with her older sister, Victoria.

Hermione sighed. If she didn't get Harry back then she'd be on her own forever. She knew it.

There must be a way to get him back

_If I give up on you I give up on me  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be  
Even if God himself and the faith I knew  
Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you_

_Tease me, by holding out your hand  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
And live our lives, stigmatized  
I can feel the blood rushing through my veins  
When I hear your voice, driving me insane  
Hour after hour day after day  
Every lonely night that I sit and pray_

Hermione wiped a tear from her eyes. The song basically summed up how she felt about Harry.

She logged onto her Computer and a porn pop – up flashed on screen. She looked at the thin girls prancing around on the advertisement. If she looked like that then Harry would defiantly take her back.

That was it

It was if somebody has poured water over her head and she'd only just began thinking clearly. She'd become like one of those girls. She'd loose weight, sort out her hair and wear make up. That'd get her some attention

She gasped.

Harry deserved payback. She'd become gorgeous and then start dating another boy, just to make him jealous. Of course, she'd take him back eventually. But not until he begged.

She smiled evilly. If he wasn't going to play by the rules, then neither was she.

**A/N: hey guys what do u think??? Plz tell me and review. **


	2. Train Journey

Love Me. Chapter 2. Train Journey

It had been almost 6 weeks since Herminie had made her resolution of thin-ness on the 3rd day of the summer holidays.

There were now only two hours to go until she had to board the train back to Hogwarts.

Hermione had to say she was very pleased with herself.

After going to the gym everyday for almost 6 weeks she was no longer the fat girl she once was, but fairly thin. She wasn't as thin as she had hoped but she'd gone from a size 18 to a size 12.

To be honest, being a size 12 did wonders for her. She now had a very distinct hourglass figure, and an impressive flat stomach.

She had extensions put into her hair so it came halfway down her back. Bottles of L'Oreal had managed to tame her hair into soft curls. Its chocolate brown colour was hidden behind masses of chestnut and blond high lights.

But she had no time to admire herself, she had to pack. She was leaving for London Kings Cross in half an hour and hadn't started packing, at all. Frantically she rushed around the room, shoving clothes into her suitcase.

As she stepped onto platform 9 ¾ she held her breath. Finally the wait was over. She was desperate to see the reaction of her fellow classmates.

"Hermione?"

She looked round at smiled at the lanky read head making his way toward her.

"Hermione, I cant believe its you… you look fantastic"

Hermione grinned.

"Thanks Ron. Shall we look for a carriage?"

Without waiting for a reply she boarded the train. As she walked down the passageway she could feel the eyes of other Hogwarts students staring at her. She could also hear their comments. Fortunately they were pleasant ones. Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"So where's your friend, Harry. The tall one?" Rosalyn asked. Sitting herself down on the plush seats, opposite Harry.

"He should be here soon, aha there he is, coming down the corridor"

"Whose that girl with him? She's pretty"

"Dunno. Maybe she's his girlfriend. She is pretty isn't she?"

"Hey!" she hit him lightly on the shoulder.

Harry stood up and slid open the door

"Hey, Ron. Over here" he waved frantically at his best friend. "Whose that with you?" she looked familiar, he looked harder at her. "Oh, hi Hermione, didn't recognise you! Come on in" he beckoned through the door.

"Hi, Rosalyn"  
"Hey, Hermione, you look so different!"

Hermione smiled and took a seat next to the window. She rested her head on the cold glass.

"So, Hermione, how have you been?"

"Fine thanks, Harry"

"That's good"

"Yeah it is" she closed her eyes. She was starving. But she couldn't risk a snack. Not after all the hard work she'd done.

Hearing the door slide open she groaned praying to herself that it wasn't the snack trolley. It wasn't

"Potty, Weasel" an oh-so familiar voice drawled.

She sighed and turned to face her archenemy

"Shove it Malfoy, were not in the mood"

Malfoy stared at the girl who had produced the comment wondering what such a beautiful girl was doing in a compartment with Potty and Weasel when he suddenly realise, with shock, that the girl was infact the Mudblood.

"Watch it, Granger. I'm head boy" his finger pointed to the gold badge glittering on his chest. "infact I was making my way up to the meeting when I decided to-"

"HOLY FUCK. The meeting, I totally forgot. I'll see you guys later" she stood up and brushed passed a shocked Malfoy. "You coming?" she asked

A/N: what do you think?? Plz review


	3. Unwelcome News

Love Me. Chapter 3. Unwelcome News 

A/N: Wayhey! I'm on a roll! I own NOTHING

weeps except a few of the characters u've Neva heard of which are based on my very dear friends (and yes, surprising as it may be, I do have friends)

Thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

"Miss Barron, can you please go outside, this meeting is for Prefects"

"I'm waiting for Nic," the fifth year pointed at the blond standing next to Malfoy

"Yes, I know that, but can you please wait outside"

"No, Nic's my best mate and I'm waiting for her. Right here. You have no right to tell me what to do… Mudblood" she sneered at Hermione, who sighed

Slytherin's were so difficult

"Look, Miss Barron." Hermione said getting annoyed "Miss Apthorpe is in a meeting, now if you don't go outside right now-"

"Caroline, maybe its best if you wait outside. Nicole will be out in a few minuets" Malfoy cut across.

"Sure Draco, see ya Nic" she walked out the carriage

"I had it under control" Hermione said, starting on Draco

"Sure you did" he replied. Rolling his eyes.

"Anyway." She turned to the new prefects, that were standing patiently in a circle "I am Hermione Granger this is Draco Malfoy. We are head boy and girl. Now if you could all tell us your names then that would be very helpful. Lets start with you" she pointed at a longhaired brunette.

"I'm Jazz Poynter, Ravenclaw"

"Edward Bellott, Ravenclaw"

"Thomas Roberts, Hufflepuff"

"Contessa Kozlowski, Hufflepuff"

"Tia Drakes, Gryffindor"

"Michael Cass, Gryffindor"

"Nicole Apthorpe, Slytherin"

"Leon Snider, Slytherin"

After about 20 minuets of talking, and going through the basic rules and regulations Hermione dismissed the prefects and went to sit with Harry and Ron. About an hour later, the train started to draw to a halt and the booming voice of Hagrid could be heard through the night

"Firs' years, ov'r 'ere"

As she stepped of the train Hermione smiled, finally she was back at Hogwarts. Finally she was home again.

She walked into the great hall behind Draco Malfoy and breathed in the atmosphere of happiness and joy.

Draco stopped abruptly and Hermione crashed into his back. She waited for him to turn round and tell her to watch were she was going, but instead he just stood standing, rooted to the spot.

She peered round him, Oh God. What was Dumbledore wearing?

The headmaster stood in the middle of the great hall wearing a floor length gold velvet robe. The robe was trimmed with red and green and mad large pink hearts sewn on the body and arms, to make things worse, they were flashing.

"He's gone mad" she breathed

"He's always been mad, mudblood. But he seems to have outdone it this year" Draco finally said. Turning round to face Hermione

"That's what you think, but I for one respect-"

"Boys, Girls, welcome. Both old and new, I thank you for returning to this humble abode. Now if you would please put your hands together for this year's Head Boy and Girl. Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Mr Draco Malfoy of Slytherin" Dumbledore's voice boomed across the silent hall.

Suddenly the hall burst into cheers, mostly from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Draco and Hermione made their way towards there seats at the high table as Dumbledore continued

"I would just like to take this opportunity to inform you that the newly refurbished South tower has been transformed into a dormitory and as from this evening will be the temporary home of our new Head Pupils."

Draco stopped again.

So did Hermione

"WHAT??" they chorused

"I am not sharing a dorm with Mudb-"

"I cant live with ferret boy"

"If you put me in a room with her… I'll kill her, I swear"

"Not if I kill you first Malfoy. What makes you think I want this any more than you do?"

"Draco. Hermione. You will either share a dorm, or give up you Head position. Your choice" he turned back to the rest of Hogwarts pupils "it is now customary tradition that the head boy and girl shall share a dorm. Now… tuck in"


	4. A Friendly Chat

Love Me. Chapter 4. A Friendly Chat

**A/N: Hi guys. Here it is… Chapter 4!! I took a bit longer to update with this one because of it being the Christmas holidays. I can't wait till Xmas!! And my birthday come to that. Anyway. Thanx 4 reading and enjoy…**

I OWN NOTHING breaks down and sobs heart out 

"This is so not fair" Herminie muttered to herself as she trodded through the empty halls of Hogwarts. She had just spent a hour in Dumbledore's office listening to him ramble on and on about rights and responsibilities of the heads. She didn't listen much. She knew what he was going to say, She had memorised the rights and responsibilities list out of Hogwarts: a history, in first year

"Why me? Why did I have to made head girl with him" she shot a glance at the tall, blond slytherin walking next to her

"And we have to share a dormitory. That is so typical… there better not be one bed"

"Relax Granger. Of course there's going to be more than one bed. And we are Wizards so even if there isn't we can magic one cant we?"

"Have you been listening to me? That was private" her voice was sharp and clearly full of hatred.

"Look Granger" her replied in the same tone "if you don't want anybody to hear your complaining, I suggest you don't mumble quite so loud"

Hermione blushed as they stopped at a large painting of an 18th century Bride.

"Bellezza eterna"

The portrait lifted to reveal a mahogany door with a round gold handle. Draco reached out a swung open the door with great force, before retreating inside. Hermione followed. She walked down a small passageway that after a while opened up to reveal a large room.

The room was huge. There was a fireplace at the end of the room, which seemed to be made out of gold. The carpets were a deep red and the walls were plush cherry and gold striped. Around the fireplace were a large red and golden sofa and two matching chairs. In the back corner of the room stood a grand bookcase. By the bookcase was a red and gold corner piece that surrounded a small mahogany coffee table.

"Wow" Hermione breathed as she took in the splendour of the room.

"Its not bad" Malfoy established "although Slytherin colours would be better"

Hermione watched as he pulled out "Potions through the years" from the bookcase and flopped down into the corner piece.

Hermione then walked over to the bookcase herself and pondered over the books. There were so many, this was like a dream come true.

A wave of realisation came over Hermione as she noticed that some of the books in the shelf could be found in the restricted area. She glanced at the book Draco was reading, judging by the picture on the cover she guessed that it was one of them.

She grabbed a book titled 101 Facts to know before becoming an Animagus by I. Malone and sat down next to Malfoy.

"You don't have to stay here y'know"

Hermione was shocked to hear Malfoy talking to her, it took her a while to realise what he had said

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you have your own dorm doesn't mean you have to stay in here all the time, you are allowed back into your old common room."

"Oh, yeah. I know that. I just don't want to visit Harry or Ron. What about you? Why don't you go back to your common room?

"And be greeted by Pansy 'biggest cow ever' Parkinson and the two biggest idiots in the world… I think not. So, what's happened then?"

"What?"

"What's happened between you and Potty and Weasel? I mean something must have happened for you to rather spent time with me than them"

"Its nothing really… you wouldn't want to know"

"If I didn't want to know. I wouldn't have asked"

Hermione sighed. "Allright. Well Harry left me for some blond bitch and broke my heart. And that's why I don't want to go see him because he'll probably be snogging her anyway."

"Is he why you did" he waved a hand towards her indicating her looks "this?"

"Yeah. It was a kind of attempt to get him back"

"Ah. I see. Making him jealous of what he's missing. Doesn't this usually involve another man?"

"You know, for a bloke, you seem to know quite a lot about this" she smiled at him "is there something you're not telling me?"

Malfoy laughed. His laugh was soft and friendly. His laughing did something to Hermione; it made her insides sort of swell up, it made her feel as if she'd never be sad again. This wasn't the evil laugh she was so used to. This was a kind, friendly, gentle laugh.

"You do come up with the craziest ideas, Hermione" he smirked at her "good luck with the potter thing, see you in the morning," he tossed his book onto the coffee table and proceeded to his bedroom.

As Hermione climbed the stairs to hers she realized.

He'd called her Hermione

As she pulled on her cotton nightdress and climbed into bed, she couldn't help smiling to herself.

**A/N: hope u like it. Please tell me by clicking that beautiful little button down in the left corner :D**


	5. Payback Begins

Love Me. Chapter 5. Payback begins.

**A/N: Hiya. This is the 5th chapter of my story. Enjoy…**

Sunlight burst through the large French windows of Hermione's room, arousing her from a blissful sleep. Slowly she pushed off the covers and walked drowsily to her en suit.

A cold shower later and Hermione was back to her normal self. She rushed around her bedroom packing all the books she needed for the day, stopping to glance at her calendar. September 19th. Her stomach gave a jolt. It was her birthday; she couldn't help her self from grinning. How could she have forgotten?

Her face fell as remembered what was going on with Harry. She sighed.

"You do come up with the craziest ideas, Hermione" he smirked at her "good luck with the potter thing, see you in the morning,"

She smiled at the memory and quickly a cunning grin had been plastered on her face.

* * *

Draco looked up from his book as Hermione trudged down the stairs, a look of deepest upset on her face. For a moment he wondered if her parents had been killed but then he remembered that Mr & Mrs Granger were muggles and Voldemort had given up on killing muggles months ago.

"What's wrong" his voice was full of concern for the mudblood

"Oh. Nothing important. Its just its my birthday today… and well… what with the whole Harry thing and my parents away in Switzerland I don't think I'll be getting any presents. And its such a shame seeing as its my 18th and all" she replied in a false tone of distress and heaved a sigh.

Draco looked at her with sympathy. No presents. Poor girl. He always got at least 50.

He gave her a look of sympathy and as he left he told the Gryffindor sitting on the couch "don't worry. Im sure someone will get you a gift" as her turned he gave out the smallest of smiles, but not too small for Hermione to miss.

As she walked out of her dormitory she thought to her self ' step one completed'

"Hermione. Hermione" a voice echoed down the hall and Hermione spun round to see Ron and Harry running down towards her.

The two skidded to halt besides the brunette. "Happy Birthday Herms" ron panted as Harry handed her a small box "its from the both of us he said quickly. It was quite expensive"

"Yeah. 75 galleons"

"RON!! You're not supposed to tell people how much their gifts cost" Harry shouted.

Hermione opened the box to reveal a gold charm bracelet. She gasped as she realised the charms were moving. The dragon kept breathing gold fire. The owl gave an impression of flying. The booked opened and closed itself. The clown juggled. The bracelet was full of charms, until Hermione noticed one spot that didn't have a charm hanging from it. She pointed and asked "what happened to this one?"

"Oh that's a thesteral" Harry replied instantaneously

"Oh…" she may hate the boy but she wasn't going to push the matter of death. She knew it was still a touchy subject for Harry

"Uhh…" Ron interrupted the awkward silence "shouldn't we be getting to class?"

"Oh… yeah" she stuffed the bracelet into the pocket of her robes and headed to Ancient Runes "Thanks for the bracelet guys. I'll put it on later"

The day drew to an end as Hermione left her last subject, arithmacy. She hadn't seen Harry or Ron all day. She stepped into the great hall and spotted him sitting in between Ron and Neville,. "Time for step two" she muttered to herself as she strode towards him.

"Uh, Harry"

her presence made him jump but realising who it was his face broadened

"Hey, Mione" his voice was friendly and cheerful.

'How can he speak to me like that as if nothings happened?' she questioned herself

"I was wondering if I could speak to you later. In private."

"sure"

"Great. Come to my dorm after you've had dinner. The passwords Bellezza Eterna"

"Is that English?" Ron butted in

"No, stupid. It's Italian. It means Eternal Beauty. Anyway. See you later, Harry" with that she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Hermione sat on the corner piece and glanced at the clock. 6:30. How long did it take to eat dinner?" she sighed. Suddenly the portrait creaked open and

Harry stepped through into the room.

"Wow" he exclaimed as he looked around. He then walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her.

"So. What did you want to talk about?"

"Us"

"Hermione, were over. You know that"

"Not us in that way, stupid. I just wanted to check that even though what's happened, were still going to be friends" she winced at her words. Friends. Pah. As if.

"Hermione" he laughed "of course. If I didn't want to be friends with you I wouldn't have bought you the-" he stopped abruptly as Draco entered.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Draco spat as he noticed Harry

"Harry's just here for a little talk. What's that?" she pointed at the small box that Draco had in his hand.

"Oh. Here" he handed it to her. She smiled as she received it, not because she was getting a present but because her plan was working. Inside the box was a beautiful locket. She smiled.

"Its empty" draco stated "sorry. I didn't have any pictures"

"Its beautiful" she walked over and through her arms around him "thanks, Draco"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Harry bellowed

"What, Am I not allowed presents?"

"No it's just… why are you two being friendly??"

"We are sharing a dorm now Potter, we might as well be civil to each other" Draco pointed out

"Yes but… you've only shared for 19 days and already you're giving gifts and hugging _and_ your on first name basis"

"Now if I didn't know any better, id say somebody is getting a little jealous"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS"

Draco raised an eyebrow "Funny way of showing it"

"I AM NOT" Harry whipped out his wand. So did Draco.

"Harry. No" Hermione said walking over and standing next to him "he was only teasing. I thought you'd be used to it by now"

"I… He… We… Oh never mind"

"You should go" she walked him to the door.

As soon as he had left she poured herself a large drink and grinned. He was obviously jealous

**A/N: so this is it. Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up A.S.A.P so worry no Amigos. Please tell me what you thought by reviewing. Im not sure if Hermione's birthday is September 19th but I knew it was some time in September so I took a guess. And seeing as we're on the subject of birthdays. ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY grins broadly anyway. Please review and thank you for reading**


	6. Kiss

Love me. Chapter 5. Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took a while to update but I've had a lot of schoolwork recently, and I've also been working on a new story but that wont be up for a while. I hope you all had a very happy new year and a great Christmas.**

**Lots of love**

**Nicole**

**xXx**

"Bellezza eterna"

The portrait swung open with a creek and Hermione quietly walked down the passageway. As she entered the room, she noticed the fire was still ablaze

"Hey"

"Hi, you're up late" came the reply

"So are you" she retorted jokingly

"Well at least I have a reason"

"Oh, and what would that reason be?" she mocked

"I've been waiting for you"

"Really?"

"No"

She laughed as she flopped down next to him on the smooth couch. She glanced at the clock 1am, no wonder she was so tired. Yawning, she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes

"Advancing a bit now aren't we Granger?"

"Hmmmmmmmm" she wasn't listening. She breathed in his sweet smell, vanilla.

"Hey" she was jolted out of her daydream by a sudden movement "don't fall asleep on me! You have a bed for that!"

"Sorry, I'm just so tired" she said, almost hitting him and she stretched her arms

"So, you gonna head up to bed then?"

"Noooo" she said thoughtfully "I think I'll stay here with you"

She rested her head against his shoulder again. She jerkedslightly as Draco started to gently stroke her hair

"Any luck with Potter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I guessed you were with him all this time"

"Oh, yes I was. Nothing happened much though, we just talked"

"What about?" he asked curiously

"Us, he gave me the whole 'I-know-I-dumped-you-but-I-still-want-us-to-be-friends' talk, nothing interesting"

"Hmmm, what did you say to that?"

"I said we could stay friends if that's what he wants"

"Did you mean it?"

"No! Don't be stupid, this guy broke my heart, I'm gonna get him back if it's the last thing I do"

"Poor you"

Hermione pulled herself up and leaned against the arm of the chair gazing at Draco. '_Why wasn't it working?_' she thought to herself _'Harry should be super jealous if he thought I was dating his worst enemy, I mean look how he reacted when he found out we were friends'_ she closed her eyes and racked her brain for reasons, not finding any.

"OMG!!!! That's it!!!" she exclaimed suddenly, startling Draco

"What the…"

'_Harry isn't jealous any more because he's calmed down and has accepted that we're friends. The way to really wind him up is to prove to him we're more than friends' _

Draco was eyeing her curiously, clearly thinking she'd gone off her rocker

Hermione laughed at his bemused expression

"Draco" she said innocently "Do you like me?"

"What sort of a question is that? Of course I like y-"

But he never got to finish his sentence as Hermione had pounced on him, knocking him backward and pinning him to the sofa. She lowered her mouth to his

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

Instead of replying she just shoved her tongue down his throat. They rolled around on the sofa for a while. Draco, unsure of what to do, responded passionately to the kiss, rubbing his hands up and down Hermione's back. It was only when he felt her try and undo his trousers did he suddenly realise what he was doing

"GET OFF ME" he screamed, pushing her off of the sofa and onto the floor, she went down with a thud and whacked her head on the coffee table.

"Draco…" she pleaded

"YOU FREAK. WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?? STAY AWAY FROM ME"

"But, Draco… I can explain"

"NO NEED, I THINK I'VE ALLREADY GUESSED. YOU'RE USING ME HERMIONE, USING ME TO GET YOUR PRECIOUS POTTER BACK"

"No… I swear"

"IM NOT STUPID HERMIONE, I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING" his shouts echoed around the large room

He was fuming, his eyes looked like fire and his fist were clenched.

After a few minutes of silence, he seemed to have calmed down. His eyes had gone back to their normal grey and he had unclenched his fists"

"I did like you Hermione, but not any more. Goodnight"

He looked at her as if she was something messy stuck to his shoe before he turned and headed up to his bedroom

Hermione closed and re-opened her eyes. The room was blurry and had started to spin; in the distance she heard the slam of a door

"Draco…" she whispered

She looked around again; the room seemed to have lost its entire colour and was now spinning so severely it was making her dizzy. She closed and re-opened her eyes one last time before completely blanking out, her head bleeding badly

**A/N: ok, so that was chapter 6. Once again, sorry for taking a while to update but like I said, school stuff etc got in the way. **

**Also I had a bit of writer's block so I wasn't entirely sure where this chapter was heading, but I hope you've enjoyed it**

**Please review, they mean a lot to me**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone who wished me Happy Birthday**


	7. PLEASE HELP ME

**PLEASE HELP ME**

The title says it all.

Ok, well basically I'm stuck. I have no idea what to do with the story, I have total writers block.

I'm currently half way through writing chappy 7 but after that I have no idea what to do, so if you could all please review with any ideas you might have or just email me

nicolefelton (underscore) niennaelanesse (at) hotmail (dot) com

it'd be much appreciated

Thanks

Nicole

xXx


	8. Hospital Wing

**Love Me. Chapter 7. Hospital Wing**

**Hey. **

**Ok, I kinda made a promise to myself that I'd update weekly no matter what, but that seems to have been thrown on the trash pile. I've had a lot on at the moment though. I've been I'll, my teachers have decided to spring a load of mock tests on us (dunno why, we don't do our exams until next year) and one of my teachers died so its all been a bit chaotic at the moment**

**Anyway. Thanks for all your idea's they've really helped me :)**

Draco walked down the corridor towards the heads dorm, still fuming. "Filthy little mudblood" he muttered fiercely under his breath "I WILL NOT BE USED!"

His shouts awoke a few unfortunate portraits who wasted no time in complaining about 'modern attitudes.' Draco paid no attention and continued on his way.

He reached the portrait of the bride a few minutes later. She too was fast asleep, and refused to wake. Finally Draco got so fed up he pulled her portrait open himself. He stepped into the common room and noticed the fire was out. As soon as the portrait slammed back into place, Draco was in total darkness. He searched his robe and trouser pockets for his wand only to remember he had left it on the coffee table. Rather than trying to feel his way up the stairs and into his bed he made his way over to the coffee table. As he approached, he saw the glass reflect a small amount of moonlight that has crept in through a gap in the curtains. He stood up straight and walked quickly toward the table

"ARRGHH" Draco tripped over something large and collided with the carpet, landing with a loud thud. "What on earth?" he looked around but the dark prevented him from seeing anything. He put his hand out and tried to feel around for the object that had tripped him up. After a while he found a clump of something soft and bushy. Moving his hand down he felt cloth and then skin.

"Hermione" he breathed. He sat repeating her name for a few minutes before the realisation suddenly hit him "HERMIONE"

He felt around on the table for his wand

"Lumos" he muttered frantically

He almost screamed when he saw Hermione. She was laying face-up in between the couch and coffee table. Her bushy hair strewn out around her, her mouth was hanging slightly open. Her skin was abnormally pale and there was a pool of blood surrounding her head, tinting her brown hair and her eyes were unfocused and hazy.

"Shit" Draco cursed under his breath "what have I done?" he flopped down onto the couch and placed his hands in his head 'what have I done?' he thought 'I pushed her. _Yes… but she shouldn't have been coming onto you like that, you had every right' _another voice in his head interrupted his thoughts 'yeah, but I didn't have to push her off like that, I could of just said no. _Either way she would have fallen off the couch. _But if I hadn't pushed her so hard, she might only of hit her head lightly, no injury._ You can't not hurt yourself if you bang yourself on the edge of a glass coffee table'_

"What have I done?" he said again, shaking his head "WHAT AM I DOING?" he suddenly hit himself on the head. "I shouldn't just sit here doing nothing. I've got to take her to Madame Pomfrey"

He jumped up from the couch and bent himself down over Hermione. He picked her up in his arm and struggled over to the portrait entrance. He kicked open the portrait and struggled out, Hermione was surprisingly heavy.

After a few minutes he had managed to reach the 3rd floor. Why on earth did they have to have a common room so far away from the hospital wing? Panting and exhausted he sat Hermione down, propping her up against the wall. Hermione's limp form slipped down and soon she was lying on the floor. Draco tried to get her sit by the wall a few more times but every time she'd slip and fall on the floor, banging her head on the cold tile. Deciding that this was probably making Hermione's condition even worse he manage to stand her up by anchoring the collar of her shirt to a low Candle Brace that was anchored to the wall.

He bent over, rubbing his side trying to rid the painful stitch that was burning into his flesh. After a few minutes of rubbing the stitch went, but Draco still had trouble re-gaining his breath. He stood up straight and paced up and down the corridor for a little while. He stopped opposite Hermione, he walked up to her so they were face to face. He put his hands on the wall, either side of her head, so his mouth was level with her ear "what have I don't to you Hermione?" he whispered.

He heard footsteps coming down the next corridor. He wished that the footsteps belonged to a teacher who'd be able to help him get Hermione to the Hospital Wing. He waited for a while for the footsteps to come round the corner, but they never did. They stopped for a moment and then hurried off. Draco looked up to see a head of jet-black hair disappear back around the corner.

Sighing, he decided he'd better carry on to the Hospital Wing. He tried to pick her up but she was securely fastened to the candle bracket. He tugged on her arms but she wouldn't break loose. He sighed and tried to untangle the knot of cloth from the bracket but it wasn't working. Finally he decided the best solution would be to completely remove her shirt. He also removed his shirt, so he could place it around Hermione. It'd be much more descent for him to be seen walking around shirtless.

He fiddled with her buttons and slowly the shirt started to slide off revealing her toned body. As he undid the last button Hermione started to fall forward toward the floor. Draco managed stop her falling flat on her face, unfortunately catching her on her breast

Before he had time to move the familiar faces of Harry and a tired looking Ron, who was still in his Pyjama's, appeared in the corridor

Harry stared open mouthed while Ron said in a sceptic tone "I thought you said they were just kissing"

"They were" replied Harry; rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Draco groping Hermione, both with their shirts off "but obviously they've moved on a bit"

"You were the one who came here a few minutes ago?" Draco asked Harry "Oh, God! Look, its not what it seems"

"Pft, yeah right!"

"Oh, sod off Potter" Draco replied roughly, grabbing his shirt off the floor and wrapping it around Hermione. He picked her up and carried on down to the Hospital Wing. Leaving a fuming Harry and a disbelieving Ron standing in the corridor

When he arrived in the Wing, a good twenty minutes later, Hermione had lost almost all colour from her skin and blood was streaming down her back onto Draco's arm.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office as soon as she heard the doors open

"Oh dear, dear, dear, dear" she make a big fuss of taking Hermione from Draco's arm and placing her on one of the free beds

"When did she hit her head?"

"Uh," Draco calculated the times in his head "about 20 past 1"

"Oh, dear!" she glanced at the clock, it was a few minutes past 4am

"But I only found her about an hour ago"

"It took you an hour to get her hear?" she looked at Draco curiously

"Yeah, but it's a long way from our dorm and she's very heavy for a girl"

"Hmmm." She walked over to Hermione, clearly questioning Draco's exscuse

"And do you know how she hurt her head?" she placed a thermometer in Hermione's mouth

"She hit it on a coffee table"

"Ok, did she fall over? I suppose she tripped on the edge of one of the blasted rugs Dumbledore insist on putting in every room

"Uh, no. I... err… um, Pushed her"

"You _Pushed_ Her?"

"Well actually I sort of hit her and she fell down"

"You _Hit_ Her?"

Draco nodded and judging by the look on Madame Pomfrey's face, it would have been a lot better to just say that she'd tripped on the rug

"It was an accident" he said, hurriedly

Madame Pomfrey was still bustling around Hermione but Draco could have sworn that she said "ha, not likely" under her breath.

Draco stood in the corner watching Madame Pomfrey busy herself sorting out Hermione for about half an hour until she turned to him and said

"I think you'd better leave Mr. Malfoy" she said softly, although she practically shoved him out the door

Slowly Draco made his way up to the dormitory , his foots echoing around the halls.

He sighed as he entered the common room. He lit the fire with a wave from his wand and walked over to where he found Hermione. he lay down on the floor where her body was as soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming that Hermione was OK

**You do not know how long that took me to write! Mostly because part way, through I got distracted by a large tub of Haagen-Dazs. And a lovely tub of Haagen-Dazs it was too. Although I am a bit bummed by the fact I didn't get to eat any. First off, I couldn't open the bloody thing. Then my hand kept sticking to the tub (I'd just taken it out the freezer) so I put my gloves on, then my gloves go stuck to the tub! Then I had to wait for the ice cream to soften so I was actually able to eat it, but I accidentally left it a bit too long, so it started to melt. So I put it back in the freezer for a few minutes then, just as I was taking it out my mum came home from work and took the Haagen-Dazs off me saying "Ice cream is bad for you, Nicole" anyway, enough about me and the Haagen-Dazs. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. News Spreads

**Chapter 8. News Spreads**

"Did you hear about what happened with that Gryffindor girl?"

"No"

"She was attacked by a Slytherin for no particular reason, he just lashed out at her"

"I heard that the Slytherin guy tried to rape her"

"Most likely, we all know what those Slytherin types are like"

"Ssssh, here he comes"

A group of first year Ravenclaws fell silent as Draco made his way down towards the great hall. News of what happened with Hermione had spread like wildfire through the school thanks to Harry and Ron. As he walked down the halls everyone would fall silent and watched him until he was out of sight.

As he strode into the Great Hall he made sure to avoid the glares of fellow students. His greeting at the Slytherin table was far different. No sooner had he sat down and what felt like the whole of the Slytherin house where clapping him on the back

"Good on yer mate!"

"We all knew you'd put that mudblood in her place sooner or later"

"That really showed them Gryffindors what we're really made of"

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

"As soon as I heard what happened I knew it must have been you!"

"Well done!"

Draco sat listening to their congratulations. In his head he was screaming at them all _"SHUT UP. ALL I WANT IS TO EAT MY BREAKFAST IN PEACE. SO COULD YOU STOP CONGRATULATING ME ON SOMETHING I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO DO" But_ in reality he didn't have the energy. All he wanted to do was eat his breakfast and leave but as more Slytherins were piling up to talk to him and a mob of angry Gryffindors made their way towards him, he didn't think that was going to be happening.

He sat tight and carried on eating as Gryffindors screamed insults over the masses of Slytherin cheering. Pretty soon the Gryffindors gave up on trying to annoy Draco and turned on the Slytherins crowded around him. Within moments there was a full-scale fight going on in the Great Hall.

"BE QUIET" Dumbledore's voice echoed around the Hall. Immediately everybody fell silent some scared of disobeying the headmaster and some in awe that such a small man could let of such an amount of noise.

"Gryffindors please return to your own table and Slytherins please resume your seats at yours." He gestured to each of the tables "This sort of behaviour is not acceptable especially when other students and members of staff are trying to eat. I will be taking 100 points from each of your houses" as he said this 100 emeralds and 100 rubies vanished from the large hourglasses "If I or any other member of staff finds members of your houses fighting we shall take 50 points per person, place you in detention and write to your parents explaining what has been going on. Do I make myself clear? I said, Do I make myself clear?"

A few mumbled yeses scattered around the hall

"Very good, now Mr. Malfoy if you could please come this way I need to have a talk with you" Dumbledore walked through a small side door with Draco following.

Draco bowed his head as he entered the small room, convinced he was going to be in trouble

"Mr. Malfoy seeing as Miss Granger-" Draco flinched at the mention of her name "-is unable to carry out her Head Girl duties we have arranged for a substitute to take her place until she has made a full recovery. I was intending to pair you up with Miss Brown from Gryffindor but after witnessing the events of this morning I believe it would be unwise to pair you up with anybody from Gryffindor. Also considering the close bond between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff with Gryffindor I have decided the best option would be to pair you with a member of your own house. That is why as of tomorrow Miss Parkinson will be sharing your dormitory and helping you to fulfil your responsibilities."

With that he strode out leaving Draco alone in the room. The room was quite bland with only a small fireplace and an empty picture frame hanging on the wall for decoration. As Draco sighed a 12th century maiden appeared in the frame

"Oh, its you is it?" Her voice startled Draco. She let out a cruel laugh before saying, "didn't expect you to be scared of me! After all you are a woman beater"

Draco's already fragile temper rose dramatically "SHUT UP" he screeched before running over to the frame and ripping it off the wall "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP" he yelled repeatedly as he smashed the frame against the floor

"Help! Help" he's killing me!" The picture's high-pitched voice squeaked. Draco whipped out his wand and started hexing the frame like mad until all that was left was a few ashes.

"MR. MALFOY! I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU" Professor McGonagall was livid as she strode through the door closely followed by Snape

"THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS MORNING YOU HAVE INTERUPTED MY BREAKFAST"

"To be fair to the boy he didn't provoke the fight this morni-" Snape fell silent by the look on McGonagall's face

"Not only have you twice interrupted my breakfast-" Her voice was quiet by deadly menacing "- but you have also ruined one of the oldest and most expensive pictures in the _entire_ wizzarding world. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ummm, Sorry?" Draco managed to whisper

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY! IS THAT IT!"

"Look, Minerv-" Snape was cut of once again as he tried to defend his favourite student

"Mr Malfoy I'm putting you in detention, I'll be writing to your parents asking then to pay the price of the picture and also to pay for the repairs to the wall. _And_-" she added just as Draco thought he was getting off fairly lightly "I am stripping you of your heads duties for the remainder of this month. And if you do anything else to annoy me it'll be the remainder of the term."

**OK. That's the end of that chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I just wasn't really in the mood to write the next chapter if ya get what I mean. And if you don't well… I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway :)**

**Please review and tell me what ya think :)**


	10. In Deep?

**Chapter 9. In Deep.**

Draco sat on the floor of his dorm staring blankly at the wall. This is what he'd been doing for the past 2 and ¾ hours. He was starting to get bored now. He wanted to think something, but he couldn't. He wanted to feel something, but he couldn't. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. It seemed to him that as soon as Hermione had been hurt... well hurt being an understatement, savagely attacked resulting in grievous bodily harm sounded better in Draco's opinion. But anyway, since what had happened with Hermione, Draco seemed to have lost all sense of being. He couldn't do anything right, he couldn't do anything without feeling guilty.

He sighed and slowly stood up, finally managing to tear himself away from the wall. He seriously needed to get out of this dorm, too many bad memories. Draco shook his violently; something was wrong, very wrong. First he was actually being nice to Her-Granger, then he took her to the hospital wing instead of leaving her to die and now, thanks to her, he couldn't do anything at all without feeling guilty. And guilt was something a Malfoy definitely did_ not_ feel.

'_Stupid Granger. Who gave her permission to have a hold over my life?' _He thought angrily, until he realised that just the thought of her made him want to vomit, violently.

He quickly rushed out of his dorm, trying very hard not to throw up all over his shoes. Very expensive _designer _shoes, may I add?

"Think un-granger thoughts, think un-granger thoughts, think un-granger thoughts" He muttered angrily to himself. He walked down the corridor still muttering to himself. In fact he was engrossed in his muttering that as he turned the corner he walked straight into none other than Harry Potter. Both boys were knocked backwards onto the floor.

"Ouch" they both cried in agony. Regaining his usual bearings, Draco stood up and glared down at Harry

"Watch where you're going, Potty" he growled menacingly.

"Oh shut up, ferret boy, you're the one who should be watching where you're going. Walking around muttering to yourself, you should be shipped off to a nut house"

Harry knew this would touch a nerve in Draco for earlier that year Lucius Malfoy had suffered a nervous collapse and after examinations at St. Mungo's had been declared 'Mentally inapt' and was now under severe watch.

"You watch your mouth" Draco said fiercely as he pulled Harry from the floor by the scruff of the neck and slammed him up against the wall.

"What you gonna do now, Malfoy? Beat me senseless as well? Becoming quite a habit isn't it? Attacking Gryffindors. So why do you do it, Malfoy? Are we not worthy enough?" Harry looked Malfoy in the eye, Draco looked as if he was about to cry

'_HA!'_ Thought Harry _'I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to Hermione.'_

"go on, hit me" He smiled menacingly.

But his provoking failed as Draco just trust Harry back onto the floor and walked off down the hall.

"Yeah, you better keep walking" Harry shouted after him. Although Harry was quite disappointed. He'd wanted Draco to beat him up as well so he could try and get him expelled.

Draco continued down the corridor, still paying no attention to where he was going, constantly knocking into unexpected pupils

"oi! Watch it Malfoy"

"watch where you're going, Malfoy"

"oi! Watch it, man!"

"Mr. Malfoy if you do not look where you are going I will deduct 5 points from slytherin"

Draco looked up and came face to face with a round eyed Madame Pomfrey. He looked around. He was in the Hospital Wing.

'_What on earth am I doing here?' _he thought.  
He saw Hermione lying unconscious in her bed. Once again a sudden rush of guilt came over him. He clenched his fists and grimaced.

"Mr Malfoy! That's it 5 points from Slytherin for showing disregard to authorities and decisions made by a member of staff"

Her voice faded as he hurried down the hall, trying to get away from the sight of Hermione but before he knew what was happening, he'd turned around and skidded back down the hall and pushed his way past Pomfrey who was still rambling on about 'authorities and decisions'

"Mr Malfoy! 10 points from slytherin!" she shouted after him.

He pulled a chair over and plodded down next to Hermione. _'soooooo'_ he thought to himself. He gazed down at her face. God she was beautiful. And, her lips… so full, so red. Maybe, maybe if he kissed her… she'd come round like in the fairy tales… "no. NO!" he said fiercely.

"No what?" a faint voice mumbled

"ay? What the, who - " he looked down. "Hermione" his voice was full of happiness and relief. "You're alive! Thank Voldemort you're alive!"

he leaped up before bending down and hugging her. She winced with pain as she tried to sit up properly. "Hermione, Hermione, oh lord Hermione" he kept repeating her name, smiling broadly.  
Hermione frowned "look, Draco - " she started but was promptly cut off.

"I am so sorry for what I did. I mean it. I haven't been able to live with myself. Plus most of the school hate me – wait, they hated me already – well now half the school like to _express _how they hate me and, yeah…"

"its ok" she smiled faintly "its my fault. I shouldn't of come onto you. I was being so stupid trying to use you to get Harry back. It was a stupid idea"

"well, you've got a good chance of getting him back now"

"I have?"

"Mmmm. Seriously, he was by your bedside like 24/7. He was really worried about you. Him and weasel both. And in the end Haney got sick of him always being here and dumped him"

"really?" could this be true?

"Yeah. Made a really big deal of it. Threw a fit in the middle of the great hall and then made it very public she was fucking that Stelos guy a few weeks later"  
She was silent for a moment, mulling over the information she had just received. Finally she enquired, slowly "h-h-how long have I been… out of it?"

Draco waited a while before replying softly "About 3 months"

"WHAT?" she screeched, knocking Draco back in surprise "three MONTHS! W-w-what about my studies? What about the heads duties. No offence Draco but you're not as good as me. W-w-w-WHAT!"

"calm down. You're so clever you'll probably be able to catch up in a week! And nobodys a better head girl than you, but… Parkinson and Finnagan are doing a pretty good job"

"Pansy? Seamus? What…"

Draco sighed deeply before bringing Hermione up to date with everything that had been going on while she was unconscious.


End file.
